The World that Never Was:Chapter One
by Chidara
Summary: Kikyo,Kagura, Kanna, Jakotsu and Bankotsu have all been brought to a strange land after death . What is the mysterious force that has brought them together and why?


Far into the thick fog of the forest, voices where heard in the distance, one older one younger. The girl trailing behind was perhaps no older than 12, with pale ivory skin and silver hair that cascaded down her back. She spoke to the woman in front of her with a cold yet soft voice.

"Kagura, look the border between this world and nothingness" she pointed to the clearing up ahead with a delicate hand. It was a vast wasteland with little to no life been walking for countless day, no maybe even months who knew? after all this placed never changed, all that was left in this world were the rocks, dust and the skeletons of trees that must've once flourished in this odd land.

Kagura sighed "Is that it Kanna" she scoffed."this is all our hard work has to show for?"she glared at the empty clearing, .Dust._Everywhere. _Kagura snapped her fan shut impatiently.

"_I guess there nothing to do here but wait for impending doom"._ thought Kagura.

She sauntered over to a large rock and sat herself promptly on it and thought for a while. Ever since Kagura had died she'd been wandering in this dead world with Kanna, not since she woke she hadn't seen a shred of light or life. Years must've passed but there had been no signs of time passing nothing _ever_ changed the mist never thinned the trees never swayed light nor darkness were seen in the sky just the unmoving steely gray.

She'd been alone in the dead world for some time, stumbling from the mortal wound in her chest that was inflicted by Naraku. She thought she had reached the last moments of her existence, till she had reunited was almost as if... she had willed her presence to her. .Like the wind she appeared through the mist like, nothing as if a day hadn't passed since the day she died at the hands of Naraku.

Kagura grimaced."Naraku, that bastard._Damn you to hell_". I hope he rots in hell... not that I'm doing any better.

0000000

"You'd think" thought the woman."that after all these years that I'd already have reached the wheel of samsara by now...or perhaps is it because that i had lived my life foolishly and died with a vengeful heart?no... no that couldn't be. thought Kikyo. "she'd felt peace in her second life under the stars with Inuyasha. _am i still here because i still had the will to live?_

She was so sure that she had let go of her life and eyebrows creased as she wonder what she had done Kagome she had felt Naraku's evil demonic presence being purified as wells as her own soul. Having finally been freed from the deep grudge she bared against at the moment she felt herself truly leaving this earth, there was another presence one so powerful it seemed to tether her to this very each step she took was heavier than the last,weighing her down and bringing her farther away from the sky. Kiyko held a nearby tree for support.

she looked to the sky up ahead. The dead world that she now resided in never seemed to change._This earth with the heavens the colour of dead eyes and ceaseless mist. Will i ever truly be free of this world?_

000000000

"Man, this place is disgusting" said a young man as he slashed through the dead branches with unrivaled expertise, several tree's crashed around him felled by the power of Banryu. All manner of insects swarmed around the marsh, he swatted them away.

"you're just wasting your time" sang his partner "killing a bunch of dead trees wont get us anywhere".Jakotsu sighed. "But really, seeing banryu makes me a little makes me wish i still had Jakotsuto by my side. At this Jakotsu held the empty scabbard of his favorite sword.

"_Don't you ever wonder why_ Banryu came to you? The only thing we were left with when we entered this world were the clothes on our backs"

"I dont know the answer to that Jakotsu, maybe it was because me and Banryu souls were connected" he said eyeing the halberd with admiration." but that doesn't anyone tries to challenge us..."he smirked and with one fell swoop he sliced a tree clean in half, effectively sliding off the trunk and towards ground with a heavy thud."I'll cut their head clean off!".

_That Bankotsu, he never changes._Jakotsu smiled wanly.

"Hey! _Jakotsu!_ stop lagging behind we've still got a long way to before we find the rest of the band of seven!"called out Bankotsu.

Unbeknownst to him he had fallen behind bankotsu path of snapped out of his daze and quickly caught up to his comrade weaving his away through the trees.

_Just where are we?_


End file.
